Sebastian Del Mar
Sebastian Del Mar A Chilean born student, Sebastian Del Mar moved from South America to Japan along with his family, and was enrolled in Osaka Gakuin #42. A practicing musician and gamer, Sebastian is accompanied by his saxophone which is, in fact, imbued with one of the seven Muses, the Muse of South America, Maria, who assists him with his musical prowess. He is not the bravest person, and usually prefers running from a fight. Appearance Sebastian does his best to not get in trouble, and as such, his school uniform will always be as tidy as possible. However, his attire varies elsewhere. Casual Attire Out on the street, at the mall, at a theme park, etc, Sebastian tends to wear blue jeans and a long-sleeved cotton shirt, with a regular T-shirt underneath. On warmer days, he sports a T-shirt with some video game character on it, and some shorts. He always wears tennis shoes, as he hates open-toed shoes. Sebastian also has a sling pack he carries around on his leisure time. It is a red and black triangular pack with one strap, which goes over his right shoulder and crosses his chest. Musical Attire Sebastian has a specific attire for his performances, that is, his fancy ones. He wears a cobalt grey three-piece suit with a red tie and white shirt, as well as black dress shoes and a special collar that removes the strain of holding on to his saxophone for long periods of time. Sports Attire Sebastian does not do sports, at all. However, he rather enjoys hiking. On his hiking ventures, he wears brown hiking shoes, khaki cargo shorts, and a white tank top shirt, along with a brown hat. Personality Sebastian is not outgoing. Despite his hobbies and side jobs, he does not like interacting with people he does not know. Naturally, this leads to him not being able to meet people. This problem extends from his family's constant house moving, and has evolved into, simply, antisocial behavior. Just don't get near Sebastian when he is either playing video games on his competitive time, or when he's taking care of his instrument. That's when he's like a ticking time bomb, and the explosion involves more than a few swears. When playing music, Sebastian is usually joined by his "weapon", or rather instrument, spirit, Maria. She tends to be much happier and brighter than Sebastian, and is the one who helps him through his everyday life sanely. Backstory Born to a mother and a father in Chile, South America, Sebastian had a rather normal childhood, even if he was living in the most paranormal country in South America. His mother came from a line of aura-viewers, people who could see the spirit world, but could not interact with it. Since that trait was only passed down to females of their family, Sebastian did not gain these powers. His father was a regular man, no special powers, but he was an engineer working on space technology, such as telescopes, satellites, and space probes. It was a strange household. Sebastian, at the age of 1, moved to Germany. Living there for about two years, Sebastian started his life learning to speak both German and Spanish. As everyone knows, Europe is a hub of Pagan supernatural occurrence, as well as a playground for Catholic and Ancient mythological beings. Thankfully, though, Sebastian never had a run-in with these beings until he was a teenager. However, it was his time in Germany that brought him into the world of music. As a toddler, Sebastian did toddler things: he hit a xylophone, rolled a drum around, the likes of that. However, at one and a half, his parents discovered that he had accidentally switched from his favorite TV show to a channel showcasing a symphonic orchestra, and that Sebastian was tapping the floor along with the drums of the piece, smiling. They did not think much of it, but did agree that something was special about their boy. At age 3, Sebastian and his family moved back to Chile. Sebastian never forgot how to speak German and practiced it constantly as he grew. However, in pre-school, he started attempting to play even more instruments, even going as far as attempting to blow into a harmonica and nearly passed out. His pre-school teacher, who taught music classes at the local centro oficial, encouraged him and taught him some more. At age 4, however, Sebastian had a tragic accident in which he accidentally fell off of a metal slide, hitting his head on the rocks at the bottom. The doctors at the hospital believed he would not make it, and if he did, it would involve damage to the section of his brain which corresponds to clear thought and speech. Sebastian's parents were ready to pull the plug, until Sebastian suddenly awoke one day, completely fine, with nothing but a scar on the back of his head. Witnesses say that at least one nurse fainted from fright that day. Sebastian's mind did not lose anything. In fact, he seemed to be getting even better. At age 6, he had already begun to write his own songs, and at age 7, while his family lived in the United States, in Arizona, he started to play the saxophone, as well as other woodwind instruments. He seemed to be a natural, learning in a month what some people take a year to learn. This time in Arizona was when Sebastian was first truly exposed to the "Hidden" world. At age 9, Sebastian could already speak three languages: Spanish, German, and English. He was excelling in school (mostly) and could play like a pro. However, he was certain that something did not seem right about the city he lived in. He was right when, one day, he was ambushed in a city street by ghouls. He did not know what they were, and just as he was about to be devoured, he was saved by a blinding flash of light, which revealed itself to be Maria. Maria had been the one who had saved Sebastian from death as a toddler. Sensing the spirit of a great musician, she partnered herself with him, after approval from the Grand Deity, and saved his life, as well as giving him his enhanced powers and senses. Using her powers, she drove away (well, more like evaporated) the ghouls, saving Sebastian's life again. Finally introducing herself, she explained to Sebastian everything: The reason she was there, why he was so good at music, and her powers, as well as telling him that nobody apart from him and his mother, who could see the spirit world, knew she existed. At age 12, Sebastian once again moved back to Chile. All of these moves had seriously exhausted his social part of his mind, and by now, Sebastian couldn't stand meeting new people, since he would just move away again. However, he discovered a happy medium: Video Games. Discovering the wonder of PC and console gaming, Sebastian used the money from his saved allowance as well as any money from side jobs, to but himself a video game console and construct the best gaming PC he could, then started buying and playing games. Before long, he was playing in the competitive leagues, rising in the leaderboards. Sebastian's addiction to video games was balanced by his father introducing him to hiking. He had done some hiking since they lived in Arizona, but back in Chile, he began to truly hike the true mountains, even going so far as to hike up the Chilean side of the Andes and down the Argentinean side, then back, in one summer vacation, an excursion which only took about two weeks. Maria, having already revealed her existence to Sebastian's father, joined in, thoroughly enjoying the excursion. At age 15, Sebastian's family moved to Japan, as Sebastian's father was given an amazing new law with a Japanese-American space company allied with NASA and the Chilean space program. Moving there during the summer, Sebastian had started to learn Japanese beforehand, Effectively becoming multi-lingual, and is learning French in order to speak with his mother's extended family. His father enrolled him in Osaka Gakuin #42, and he attends now. Powers and Abilities Thanks to his Muse companion, Sebastian actually gained some powers that he isn't even aware of, at least, actively aware. Musical Prowess Sebastian, due to being designated the companion of a Muse, has also gained the ability to maintain perfect tune and pitch, and has been able to quickly, not instantly, learn to play any instrument he is given. He has been capable of memorizing entire operas and play them exactly the same, no matter what instrument he uses. His music, depending on his tone, can affect people positively or negatively, but due to Maria's intervention, the effects are usually positive, such as a calming or joyous effect, by "persuading" their emotions. Senses While minor, Maria's companionship gives Sebastian increases to his reaction time and stamina. It's the reason why he is able to play games so competitively. His skills place him in the highest ranks of the world. Miscellaneous Sebastian is a rather good cook, but he hides that. He doesn't have anyone to cook for but his family, anyway. Even so, his ''empanadas ''are heavenly.Category:Male Category:Accepted Character Category:Sebi's Muse-ings Category:Student Category:Guardian Spirit Category:Character Category:Supernatural